Bleach (My Version)
by Mockingjay 3.75
Summary: Everyone knows Bleach, but this is my version of how the story should go! Story starts from the Soul Society Arc. Rated M for frequent course language and violent scenes.
1. Prologue

**Authors note**: Lets get some of this definitions out of the way:

-Soul Society: an afterlife (also called the spirit world). This is also where Shinigami live and where most Souls dwell until they are reincarnated into the Human World.

-Serietei: is in the center of the Soul Society.

-Gotei 13: is the primary military branch of Soul Society and the main military organization most Shinigami join after leaving the academy.

-Senkaimon: is the dimensional gateway which Shinigami use to enter and leave Soul Society.

-Shinigami: are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. In ancient times, they were known as **Balancers** (調整者 (バランサー),_Baransā_). They purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of souls - the Pluses who have lost their way after death - by giving them a soul burial. Shinigami are the opposite of the Quincy.

**Also I am very sorry for everyone who read this before I uploaded the actual chapter, wrong document...soz :( **

**But here is the real chapter, or prologue so let the story begin!**

**Also I don't own Bleach and any other references that I make to other shows/movies or anime/manga only my OC's**

* * *

**Prologue**

_In every story, there is a hero and a villain...but in this story villains become allies_

* * *

"Promise me this you will save my sister! I don't want to lose anyone I care about anymore!" she said with much sorrow

"I will, I promised myself I would save her!" he replied

"Then I will help you" she said with much conviction

* * *

_But for every villain converted a hero converts to villainy_

* * *

"How low have you fallen" the man yelled to his former comrade

"I haven't fallen, but instead I will keep reaching onwards, and soon the place at the very top will be filled by me" he replied

* * *

_Old bonds are restored_

* * *

"Nee-San...is that really you...I've missed you so much"

"Its good to see you to little brother, you've gotten so much stronger"

"Don't ever leave me again"

* * *

_And Bonds Broken_

* * *

"You can't be alive, I saw you dead...on top of me... you can't be ALIVE!"

"Things change but you..."

"What is it? What are you going to say? SPIT IT OUT ALREADY"

"Are a **DISAPPOINTMENT** to me...you both don't deserve your family name"

* * *

_New Destinies made_

* * *

"Welcome to your newly restored Gotei 13"

* * *

_Can Bonds Broken be restored?_

* * *

"I can't change what I've done to you, but hopefully we can be a family again"

"That's all I've ever wanted from you. Your my mother I wanted to be with you again"

* * *

_Only to be torn away again and again_

* * *

"We always loved you don't ever forget"

"Why can't I save you, even though I'm stronger, I still can't do anything dammit!"

"Don't blame yourself, you can redeem yourself through helping others, go save him"

* * *

_Twisted Fates can still be fixed or be made better_

* * *

"In the words of this song that you told me about '_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more' _that's how I feel about you, even though you look the way you do.

"Thank you, I love you as well"

* * *

_And when all is said and done, a new future is made_

* * *

"This is your daddy, say hello to him"

"She looks just like you and he looks a lot like me"

"Right down to the hair color"

"I guess your right, wait was that an insult!"

"Maybe, but I was the one who fell in love you"

* * *

_And so our story begins..._


	2. Chapter 1: The Five Kin of Hell!

**Welcome readers to my very first Bleach Fanfic. Its basically going to follow the plot of the series, with some slight (or quite big) changes and introducing some characters. Now time for the disclaim...wtf are you doing Grimmjow?**

**Grimmjow: Pranking Head Captain...**

**DO NOT SPOIL THAT PART FOR THE READERS!**

**Grimmjow: Fine**

**Gin: Can I do the Disclaimer?**

**Go right ahead!**

**Gin: Mockingjay 3.75 does not own Bleach or any other references made to other things. She only owns some of the OC characters and her own plot changes.**

**Thanks Gin! Now on to the story!**

**(Story starts the day before Rukia's Execution)**

* * *

******Chapter 1: The Five Kin of Hell!?**

(Normal P.O.V)

(Forest near Sōkyoku Hill)

The day was nearing, the day where either Rukia would die or she would be saved by her friends. Ichigo had been waiting and dreading this moment for a while, he still hadn't managed to defeat Byakuya. And that would man would stop at nothing to defeat him or kill him, even though he had managed to learn Bankai only recently he was told by Zanguestu himself that he would be at a major disadvantage. He still had managed to reunite with his friends though (somehow they had managed to get broken out of jail...Orihime didn't specify how but she said something about a scary guy and a little girl breaking them out) so at least he had there support. Currently they were heading towards the Sōkyoku Hill, they would arrive there tommorrow and save Rukia..."he would save her...he had to save her...what was the point if he couldn't save her" Ichigo thought to himself before they stopped suddenly as Ganju collapsed on the floor.

"What the hell is this spiritual pressure, its not one but many!" he shouted as the others felt the immense spiritual pressure. "Its almost crushing me!" Orihime shouted as she felt her knees weakening only to be caught by Chad, "Thanks Chad" she thanked the giant and he grunted in response. "Keep it together we have to keep moving" Uryu yelled to the others, but he himself was also feeling crushed, "this pressure is immense if we don't get away from it soon we'll either be crushed by the pressure or we could die from the people emitting said pressure" Uryu thought to himself.

(Unknown P.O.V)

(Forest near Sōkyoku Hill)

I was watching this people with pity, but I also was watching them with anger. They threw away any chance of their pitiful lives continuing until death would hit them in the face. My leader is looking at them with cold eyes, eyes that shine with sadness, its clear that our leader hates these orders but leader wouldn't fail this mission and not the person they come from either. I wouldn't disobey this order either, after all these could be the bastards that killed my father...but besides that orders are absolute.

My brother on the other hand is talking to the other two, he is clearly boasting about how easy our prey is going to be to killed. So I hit him in the face and tell him to shut the fuck up! He is to loud, we are meant to get rid of them quietly and quickly not loudly and slowly...then again it depends on our leader. Our leader looks up at all of us and tells us that we should reveal ourselves. I can tell that my brother is happy about this and he steps foward, cloak swaying as he looks down at our prey and yells **"So your still alive, huh!"**

(Normal P.O.V)

(Forest near Sōkyoku Hill)

**"So your still alive, huh!" **the voice yelled from somewhere. Ichigo and Uryu looked around, trying to find the voice. Suddenly the spiritual pressure vanished and the others could get up without being crushed. **"You guys actually look pretty banged up! But then again you did fight Captains and Lieutenant's. Still those guys are nothing compared to all of us!" **Uryu was not curious"so there's more than one of you then?" The voice was silent for a minute and then another voice answered **"That doesn't matter, but are you the Ryoka that everyone is getting worked up over?". **Ichigo stopped himself before answering but he could tell that the different voices were a male (which sounded insulting and confident) and a female (calm and intimidating), but he replied "and if we are those Ryoka?" The female voice chuckled darkly, which got Ichigo and Uryu worried, and then stated **"Well I guess then we have no choice...but to see to your elimination!".****  
**

Then they appeared in a flash in front of Ichigo, Uryu, Ganju, Chad and Orihime. They were all wearing cloaks and there were not just one or two but FIVE! Ichigo became more worried and then was thrown into a tree by the member in the middle. And with a nod the other members grabbed their respective opponents and flash stepped away with them. "Dammit, where the hell are the others! Where did those bastards take them!" Ichigo yelled at his opponent in anger. He could tell that said opponent was probably the leader due to the large force of reiatsu surrounding his opponent. "**You look pretty shaken up by my attack, I only threw you into a tree, it's a tree moron...you shouldn't be hurt that much or your just pretty weak" **his opponent stated before continuing**"No wonder my brother and his lieutenant took you out so easily". **Ichigo looked shocked for a moment before saying "what did you just say?"

(Uryu P.O.V)

Myself and my opponent landed at our destination, as I looked around I noticed that the environment was a rocky and cliff environment. "So I'm going to take and guess and say that this is where we are going to fight right?" I questioned my opponent. My opponent only looked up at me and jumped towards a different ledge before taking off the mask that said opponent was wearing "is their something you dislike about this location or are you just gonna ask questions?" he responded with spite evident in his voice. I got a clear look at my opponent, he had short, spiky, messy, dark brown hair and yellow eyes. He wore the standard shinigami uniform only with the sleeves absent and the brown scarf added on. I then summoned my Kojaku and readied an arrow as he drew his sword and stated "My name is Suzaku Mikazuchi, Co-4th Seat of the 6th Division and member of the **Five Kin of Purgatory (1).** And I will now eliminate you in the name of the Gotei 13" he finished before he jumps to attack me and I fire an arrow.

(Ichigo P.O.V)

"What did you just say" I asked my opponent, though my opponent begins to take of the mask that there wearing and then I see there face for the first time. Its a girl, so she's probably the one that was talking before...but then I notice the eyes. There the same cold, hard, grey eyes as Byakuya's, the same eyes that took Rukia away from us and cut me down. She also takes her cloak off revealing the same black hair as Byakuya. She then looks at me with those eyes and I take a step back and she smirks at me and says "So I guess you figured out who my brother is and therefore who my sister is?"

I just look at her with shock and then it turns into anger and I shout "If your his sister and therefore her brother why aren't you trying to save her then! She's your sister you idiot! Don't you give a damn about her!" She only looks at me with annoyance before replying "your a fool, Ichigo Kurosaki know that I do care about my sister, but my brother comes first" then she grabs her sheathed sword and I grab my sword, she then says "I am the Leader of Special Force Team of the 6th Division, the Five Kin of Purgatory and my name is Izumi Kuchiki. In the name of my family, **you will die!"**

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**First chapter is done...finally! So tell me what you think of two of my OC's (Suzaku and Izumi)**

**Grimmjow: There only two of the team, the other 3 will come next chapter!**

**(1) Reference to the Seven Kin of Purgatory from Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima!**

**Please Review, Follow or Subscribe!**

**-Mockingjay 3.75**


End file.
